Daniel "Day" Altan Wing
"Each day means a new twenty-four hours. Each day mean everything's possible again. You live in the moment, you die in the moment, you take it all one day at a time." ~ Day to June in Legend '' Daniel Altan Wing more populary known as "Day" is a 15 year old most wanted criminal in the Republic of America. He was born into the slums of the Republic's Lake Sector. After breaking into Los Angeles' Hospital, he is suspected the murderer of Metias Iparis, June's elder brother. Very Strong will always looks to do good at the face of evil. Physical Appearance Day is described by June to be extremely attractive. He has a slim, muscular build, long blond hair and blue eyes. His main ethnic is . He is described to have a limp and a imperfection in one of his eyes. It is said that Day received these imperfections from the Republic when he failed his Trials. He also has a problem with one of his knees as described in Legend. Biography Daniel "Day" Altan Wing was born into the slums of the Lake Sector in the Republic. He grew up with his mother, father and two brothers, Eden Bataar Wing and John Suren Wing. His score for the Trials is said to be 674/1500 meaning he failed. Day said that if you fail the trial you are sent to the Republic's labour camps to die. He recieves his limp and imperfection in one of his eyes here. It is revealed in ''Prodigy, ''the cause of his regular headaches is another "gift" from the Republic when he failed his Trials. Later on in ''Legend, June discovers Day didn't fail his test. Instead, he got 1500/1500 like her. Which came to be that he was another prodigy like her. Relationships Family Grace Wing Grace Wing is Day's mother. Not much is said about her although Day gets constant dreams about her after she is shot by Thomas when they are capturing him. Taylor Arslan Wing Taylor Wing is Day's father. He worked at the warfront cleaning up after the soldiers. It is said one day he returns bringing an old coin belonging to the old United States of America. He makes it into a pendant that Day wears around his neck. Eden Bataar Wing Eden Bataar Wing is the younger brother of Day. He is described to have short light blonde curls. Eden is able to create many things. At the beginning of ''Legend, ''Day's family's door is spray painted with a red X and a line down the middle meaning someone in his family is infected with the plaugue. This happens to be Eden. It says that Eden's eyes are bleeding. In ''Legend, ''Eden one day is taken by the Republic and tested on at the same time as Day is in jail. In ''Prodigy, ''Day works along with the Patriots so that they can help him find Eden. In ''Champion, ''Day is living with his brother alongside their nanny, Lucy in San Francisco. Eden has regular check ups with the doctors as he is slowly recovering. At the point when the Colonies are planning to attack seeing as the Republic hasn't given a cure to a plague spreading at their borders, Eden voluteers to be tested on to create a cure. It turns out Eden wasn't patient zero. In the end of ''Champion, ''Eden is asked by Antartica to go a a school there knowing his ability as an engineer. John Suren Wing John Suren Wing is the elder brother of Day. He looks similar to him. He is selfless and sacrifices his self for day in ''Legend. ''Throughout the rest of the series, Day has nightmares including John.